Kyne
Kyne or Kaan (Dovahzul: ) is the Nordic Goddess of the Storm. She is deemed the warrior-widow of the god Shor by the Ancient Nordic Pantheon, and is held in the highest esteem by Atmoran and Nord hunters. It is believed by Nord tradition that Kyne leads souls to the afterlife of Sovngarde, earning her the moniker of Kiss at the End.Goddess of Storm, Mother of Nords She has most commonly been referred to as Kynareth since the end of the Merethic Era. Kyne is considered the Mother of Men, as her breath upon the Throat of the World is said to have formed the races of Men from the remaining Wandering Ehlnofey in the Dawn Era, and her daughters are believed to have bestowed upon them the gift of the Thu'um, or Storm Voice, giving the first Nords the ability to stand against the Dragons in ancient times.Varieties of Faith in the EmpireChildren of the Sky She called upon Paarthurnax to instruct mortals in how to use the Thu'um, turning him against his master, Alduin, the World-Eater.Etched tablets on the Seven Thousand Steps In Skyrim Kyne's Sacred Trials Although she is uniformly known as Kynareth of the Eight Divines by the Fourth Era, the Dragonborn learns that the goddess is still revered by her ancient name of Kyne among traditional Nordic hunters, such as Froki Whetted-Blade. When questioned about his insistence on referring to his goddess as Kyne, the elderly woodsman states: Those sycophants in the Temple would call her Kynareth. Just a pale shadow of the truth, like all the Temple Divines. Kyne! Blessed Warrior-Wife. Shor's widow, sacred to any true Nord hunter. She's the mother of men and beasts, and her veil is the storm. This dialogue will prompt Froki to offer the "Kyne's Sacred Trials" quest, an ancient Nord hunting ritual: It's an old Nord Tradition, a test to prove your worth in the eyes of Kyne. Show that you're a hunter and no simple butcher. Kyne teaches us to respect the beasts and blesses the hunter who will face their champions. True Nord hunters are those who survive the Trials. Completing the Trials will result in Froki bestowing Kyne's Token unto the Dragonborn. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller At the conclusion of "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller" quest, the Greybeards formally recognize the Dovahkiin as being of the Dragonblood. In the greeting ceremony, the Greybeards utter the following words in the Dragon Language: Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, Dragon of the North. Hearken to it. Kyne's Peace Kyne's Peace is one of the Dragon Shouts the Dragonborn can learn while journeying Skyrim, and is notable for directly invoking the name of the goddess. The Dovahkiin articulates the full shout as "Kaan Drem Ov" (translating to "Kyne Peace Trust"). This Thu'um will cause nearby wildlife to neither attack nor flee from the Dragonborn. Trivia 's threshold, reaching for Shor's Hall in the distance]] *Kyne's title, "Kiss at the End," refers to the ancient Nord belief that the goddess of storm is the one who leads souls to Sovngarde, the realm of her "deceased" husband Shor. This legend seems truthful, for when the Last Dragonborn first enters into the Nordic afterlife, they find themselves embraced by gale winds that guide them to the Hall of Valor. *The motif of Kyne as mother goddess of the Nords and the personification of Skyrim is expressed repeatedly in-game; from guards telling criminals they have "committed crimes against Skyrim and her people" to the Daedric Prince Boethiah calling Skyrim "a beautiful and harsh mistress," while lamenting that "her people cling to such a petty notion of honor."Boethiah's Calling, dialogue with Boethiah *"Kyne's Peace" is used as the name for both a shout and a track in the Skyrim soundtrack by Jeremy Soule. *Kyne is Old English (Anglo-Saxon) for "kin." ja:Kyne de:Kyne pl:Kyne es:Kyne